


Brainfucker

by Hambone



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Dubious Morality, Gross, Mind Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Slime, Vaginal, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: Micolash gets ahold of a wonderful specimen unexpectedly.





	Brainfucker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I absolutely abhor Brainsuckers so I wrote this in one sitting to make me feel better after visiting the Upper Cathedral Ward hahaha. Micolash has a vagina in this, dldr. Also, we all know Mensis was likely one long fuckfest when it was in operation, shit was nutsoid.
> 
> ~Enjoy!

    As he was locking up his office for the night, Micolash was stopped by an unexpected sound. Down the darkened hallway there was a wet slurping, loud and unabashed. It was unexpected, but not unusual; the boys at Mensis were always trying new things to heighten their understanding of the connection between the human condition and the higher plane, encouraged greatly by their headmaster. Still, it was rather late for anybody to be wandering about by the teacher’s rooms, much less a randy pair who would likely have more fun in the dormitory with the others. This made Micolash consider that perhaps they were doing something particularly taboo, and his heart jumped to his loins. Pocketing his keyring, he strode into the darkness with purpose.

    What he found was certainly not what he had wanted to find. Hunched in the corner, long strings of drool hanging from its face, was a creature. They had been showing up in the general area recently, not quite the same as the normal fare of beast, but he had never seen one on campus premises, much less inside the school building. It could have been let in by a student as a prank, but it was far more likely that someone had fallen prey to failure and the beast had come inside over their corpse. This one was slick with fluid, pale and gaunt. Its limbs hung beside it, elongated as if stretched on the rack downstairs, and whatever had been its face previously was now a mass of tendrils, sharp and searching. He could not determine its previous gender or place of origin, as it wore tattered rags beyond recognition, but it didn’t look like a student, nor one of the Choir boys the Church kept sending to snoop around.

    He didn’t fear it. Micolash was not a man prone to such feelings, the very strength of his character that had compelled him to excel in his field and become headmaster in the first place. Instead he looked upon the beast with curiosity, and mild disappointment. As good as it would be to vivisect a live beast for once, it was unfortunate that he was not amongst the hot embrace of a young couple right now. He had been so looking forward to it. The vigor with which young men fucked was always a treat. With a soft sigh, he straightened his back and prepared to summon forth the beyond and knock this thing flat.

    The time was not granted him. Before he could properly tear his mind from dreams of cock the creature turned, gurgling, and rushed him. While his ability to call to the Great Ones granted him incredible power, Micolash was a rather insubstantial being on the physical side of things, and the force of being slammed into sent him flying back from the alcove and almost over the railing of the second floor. The wood banister caught his spine and he released all the air in his lungs violently, shocked into inactivity for a second too long. The creature caught him, grasping both his wrists in a punishing grip that nearly broke the skin with its intensity.

    Hauling him upright, it screeched horribly, a guttural sound that seemed to come from belly more than throat, and, to his amazement, its head split even further to allow an immense tongue like appendage to wriggle free. Absolutely fascinated, he could only smile at the thought of how much they could learn from a thing like this, how changed it had become from normal man or beast. The protrusion was immense, thick and writhing far above the creature’s head. How it had fit hidden inside before was a mystery, one he was keen to solve.

    “What manner of thing are you,” he cooed, entranced.

    No reply was given. Rearing back some, the beast thrust its tentacle directly at his skull, piercing him through the temple. The hole it made was small. He’d had plenty enough experience to determine that. It barely even broke bone, only ramming close enough to his brain to get what it wanted, not to incapacitate or kill. Hot blood spurted from the wound nonetheless, quickened by his agitated pulse, slicking back some of his curls and soaking the collar of his good work shirt. His eyes bulged, mouth falling open wide as he gasped, moaned even. What an intimate pain!

    The creature began to suck, wheezing hideously to itself. If the wind had not already been knocked out of him, this surely would have done it. There was no real mouth on the thing, and what it sucked was not flesh or blood. Thoughts, dreams, knowledge of all that was beyond their cosmos raced through Micolash’s mind all at once in a mad race to be fed to the beast. The information was not lost upon being tasted but instead complied, idea upon idea until his head felt stuffed to the brim, paralyzingly full of every thought that he had ever birthed.

    Micolash saw stars, galaxies swirl behind his eyes, as the sheer mass of data seemed to force new pathways to the mind to open. It was almost what he had desired all along, almost, the eyes inside his brain coming to life but still shut tight and sleeping. But oh, what rapture! To have the sum of his knowledge sucked from every corner of his grey cells and forced against him made his knees weak and his cunt gush. The creature too seemed to find him delicious, its guttural sounds turning to high squeals of what he could only assume was delight.

    Then it dropped him on his ass. His back hit the banister on the way down and he cried out, not quite in ecstasy this time. Staggering back a bit, the thing wrung its hands, digesting. Its tongue hung limply, oozing thick slime in a puddle between Micolash’s spread legs. His cape had fallen half over his head and he struggled to free himself, breathing hard, but found time to taunt the thing.

    “Full already?” He panted, rubbing his ribs. “There’s more where that came from!”

    The beast growled, side stepping around him carefully, as if preparing for him to retaliate. Its limbs jerked and twitched like those of a fly, head tilted. His skull, mind really, felt sore and stretched in all the best ways. It was a feeling he was very used to downstairs, but to have not only his body but his very process of thought invaded was something else. As he watched, its tendrilous mouth flexed, and a wonderfully horrible idea came to him.

    “Come down here,” he urged, awkwardly leaning back against the railing so as to lift his hips up, “I’ve got room for all your mouths, yes!”

    He wriggled out of his trousers, just enough to expose himself, and then kept his pelvis raised in vulgar display as he shuffled his legs farther apart. Too many nights had passed absorbed in his work, forgoing meals, and his stomach sunk down bowl in his pelvis, creating a clean line between his jagged hip bones to the fork of his groin. His thick pubic curls were glistening wet already, and he pulled the purpled lips of his pussy wide with two fingers as his other hand braced his back. The creature made soft sucking sounds, clearly unsure how to react to his movements. He could see its surreal mandibles flex and he shuddered his eyelids, groaning with want.

    “Come, come!” he beckoned it, turning to bare the other side of his temple, yet unbroken, for its feasting. This caught its attention, and a large dollop of saliva ran down the beast’s neck to darken its damp collar. With the same speed as before it jerked down to his level, catching the hand he’d used to spread himself but missing the other, and jammed its sucker once again to his skull.

    The sensory influx was still overwhelming, but this time he was prepared, and with his free hand he snatched the creature’s skull and began pulling it close. It was hard to get a good grip, as its skin was as slick and soft as a slug’s, but it did not resist him, gorging upon his knowledge.

    “Eat up, good thing, good beast, learn all you desire.”

    He could barely see through the mass of memories flooding him but he knew well enough how to direct attentions blind. It was far stronger than it looked and he found himself straining as he bent its head down low, closer to his goal. Its fluids dripped cold on his thighs, and at this distance he could feel its hot, wet breath. He moaned loudly, losing himself for a moment, as even untouched his cunt pulsed with a heartbeat.

    Since it wouldn’t come to him, he raised his hips up even higher, sinking back until he was nearly all on the ground in a pool of his robes, pulling its gorging appendage with him, but the effect was good and his crotch made contact with the wriggling mess of the beast’s head. That alone was heavy stimulation at first, and he ground upon it as best he could, trying to urge it to work against him. The beast was thoroughly uncooperative, however, focused only on the truths it slurped from his mind, as if it didn’t even notice his sacred want flush against its skin. Unused to being so ignored, Micolash hummed disapprovingly, desperate, frustrated at his inability to focus as his mind was still being filled to the brim, every crevice of his brain probed. It was bliss, but it wasn’t enough. He reached down between them and stuffed two fingers inside his loose hole, howling as he tried to open himself up more, encourage the thing to find its mark.

    “You’ve got two of ‘em, now, come on, in here!”

    He scissored himself open with ease, uncaring of the burn. Micolash was well used and welcoming, muscles visibly contracting inside as he offered his pussy up at the thing’s eyeless gaze. Let this sick twist of nature ravish him, teach him its secrets. His fingers were bony and thin these days, never enough to satisfy him, and he’d found that when his students and colleagues were not available he would often wander the halls, searching for things to stuff inside himself to sate the need. Nothing brought one closer to the Great Ones better than experience, rapture of the human nature, taking control of beastly urges and not repressing them but channeling them. An act of sex done correctly was an act of God, and he knew he had reached the beyond before in orgasm, as all good men of Mensis strove to.

    This time something worked. It was less Micolash’s wild insistence that landed him success but his pistoning hips. One of the beast’s tendrils caught the pink flesh inside and, tasting him, delved deep. It was about the width of a finger, oily and wet, and though Micolash held himself wide enough to accept much more than that he still moaned loudly, whorishly.

    “That’s it, that’s it! Don’t stop now, keep at it!”

    Luckily it seemed to like the scent of his essence, the mucus membrane bright with blood and juice. Like maggots to carcass the other feelers crawled, and its face finally, finally came of its own volition to rest between his legs. A mass of writhing tentacles now pulled him apart, squirming inside, tasting, feeling, and he crowed with delight, withdrawing his fingers to give it full range to explore. They were long, not grossly so, but enough to reach deeply inside him and kiss his cervix, and there were so many of them, all pushing together to try and discover the nature of his inner body. Having gotten what he wanted, Micolash fell back, muscles quivering from the strain, and laughed wildly. The sucker at his temple easily followed, pounding against his brain with wave after wave of arcane whispers.  

    There was too many of them to properly fit him, at least until he was better stretched, and instead they searched blindly around his inner thighs, his labia, prodding and poking at his clit, slithering between his buttocks and testing the muscle of his asshole. Slime gushed everywhere it touched, until his entire cunt was slippery and dripping and wonderful. It still trapped his wrist, but the free arm he slung around the tongue that pushed and pulled at his brain and hugged it closer, needing more. He was too enraptured to notice, but the beast actually had to dig its claws into the polished floorboards to steady against him as he thrashed in pleasure, humping its face frantically. As more little tentacles pushed inside him he bucked, back arching painfully, squeezing his thighs around its head in a prison more confining than its own steel grip.

    Never in all his years of sucking and fucking around Yharnam had he experienced something such as this. Whatever this creature was, it felt as though it were turning him inside out without even seeming to understand sexual pleasure. It was enthralling, enlightening, and he knew he could not let this being escape them, not when they had so much they could learn from it, and the pursuit of knowledge was the greatest ecstasy of them all. Just imagining having this being strapped to the lab table before a lecture hall full of students, pressing the scalpel to its dewy skin, made his eyes roll back in his skull. To lay it open, see its organs throb with alien life, what strange and new things they would uncover! And even better, to show his dear students what he already knew of it, perching again upon its squirming face to watch their expressions as he was filled to the brim before them.

    Its searching inside him was frenzied now, rubbing every nerve, stretching him in uneven patterns. He rutted into it, baying like a hound dog scenting rabbits, digging his fingers so deep into the tentacle that he drew thick, pus like blood from the fragile skin. He was full, body and mind, so full, every inch of him hot and alive with pleasure. His skin rubbing inside his clothing was painful, his nipples hard as rocks behind the linen of his shirt, and his teeth rattled. Orgasm came fast and he chased it down and pounced upon it, quickening the violent thrusting of his hips until he thrashed against the thing, wails echoing through the empty halls like a ghost’s cry. His muscles contracted hard and the thing pulled back, perhaps in shock, leaving him empty and gaping, squirting a mixture of its fluids and his own cum. He was filled with it now, viscous and jelly like, matting his pubic hair to his skin, and each time he squeezed tight another fat glob of it pushed its way out, seemingly endless.

    As before, though, it did end, and the creature finally detached from him as his limbs fell weak with aftershock. Creeping back a step it stood over his limp body and shook triumphantly, bellowing a sound suspiciously similar to a belch. Micolash lay on the floor and twitched, face a mask of bliss as his hips slowly lowered from their back-breaking angle, still jumping with occasional spasms. Despite its endless hunger, the beast did not immediately assault him again, stunned by the amount of material it had devoured, something he was both grateful for and disappointed by. Ah, but he was bleeding rather profusely from the head now, and there was an odd empty feeling swimming about his brainpan he should probably get looked at. Another time then, maybe under better supervision. One could easily get lost in the ritual, likely to fatal extremes. Not that that had ever dampened his arousal before.

    Then, the creature burbled, clicking its claws together, and took a staggering step closer.

    “Greedy greedy,” he chucked, struggling to his elbows. His bones felt like pencils held together with rubber bands, lightweight and prone to snap at the slightest pressure.

    The beast was not deterred by his words or posture, looking almost invigoured by it. Whatever it had taken from him was fueling it well, and it would likely suck him till it was bloated to pop. The transformed such as these never knew their limits, being only creatures of want without the human ability to recognize proportion. Micolash, as prone to follow his Id as any other, still possessed that staple of man. With a soft and dreamy sigh, he raised his hand and called upon the arms of the Church’s patron Saint, flinging the thing through the nearest bookshelf with a wet squeal.

    Then he lay back and wondered if he would bleed out if he chose to fall asleep here rather than put his pants back on and go find some of the good blood. Maybe someone to clean up the mess as well. Not that any of this was particularly different from the other nights as Mensis. With monsters like these roaming the halls, they hardly even needed the kidnappers. Their research was paying for itself! _What a time to be alive_ , he thought, _what a blessed time._


End file.
